coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7471 (19th November 2010)
Plot Tyrone puts pressure on Molly saying he really wants another baby but Molly's not keen. When Chesney and Katy announce they're going to get a place together, Owen's furious. Leanne and Peter start making wedding plans. Leanne wonders if she should ask Carla to be her bridesmaid. Peter tries to put her off the idea. Eileen's busy working on Owen's accounts but when she tries to ask him a question Owen bites her head off. Eileen's miffed and steals £40 from his petty cash tin. Fiz is perturbed when an anonymous DVD lands on the doormat. She and John watch it and realise in horror someone has been filming the inside of their house. Rosie gives Sally a makeover for her evening out with Kevin. Sally's delighted. In The Joinery, Carla watches Peter and Leanne jealously and proceeds to get drunk. Nick lures Leanne into the office and tells her that he can't bear to see her with Peter. Leanne tells him to deal with it. Sian and Sophie arrive back from checking out a new church where their sexuality isn't an issue. When a bouquet is delivered to the Rovers for Liz, Owen intercepts it and on discovering it's from Jim, he heads off with the flowers. Eileen confides in Sean that Owen's so vile to her she's been nicking cash off him. Molly tells Kevin that try as she might to deny her feelings, she's fallen in love with him all over again and wants them to be together. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Florist - Eleanor Samson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office and yard Notes *First appearace of Alex & Ellis Williamson as Jack Dobbs. The twins would alternate the role with Jaxon & Maddox Beswick over the next few weeks, who also portrayed the character in earlier and subsequent appearances. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,940,000 viewers (17th place). The two episodes shown on this date gained lower than usual figures as they were transmitted opposite the BBC's annual Children in Need appeal. A Special Combined Coronation Street and EastEnders eighteen-minute one-off special was televised during the annual event - entitled East Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone tries to persuade Molly to have another baby, but she decides to reveal her true feelings to Kevin; and Fiz is stunned by the footage on the DVD delivered to her home. Category:2010 episodes